Armageddon
Armageddon is the 6th episode of Reo 19. Plot We see Reo Coming out of Milkshake Berry. he spips his Milkshake Reo: mmm.. strawberry then 4 Esotericas show up. they charge at him Reo: sorry, gtg he transforms in to fasttrack and runs away. we see him running Fasttrack: what's with theese guys? the 2 more show up in front of him. Fasttrack stops and runs the other diection, but there are 4 more Fasttrack: say what? Reo Transforms. The esotericas Charge at him. Reo as Jetray flys away. We see Reo as Jetray landing by Mick's Home. He detransforms and knocks on the Doors. then Nick opens them Nick: Hey Rich! Reo: Call me Reo, Nick Nick: k! Reo: is Mick home? Nick (Whispering): He disappeared. Reo: where? are your parents home? Nick: I'm all alone Reo: can I come inside? Nick: no! He shuts the door. Inside the House we see Nick walking back in the Living room. there 3 other Esotericas are sitting on the Sofa Esoterica 1: How did it go? Nick: he thinks you're all gone, Mick! Esoterica 2: That's Great, isn't it! Mick: Yes dad! we see Reo walking. 5 esotericas show up. Reo: Realy?! he transforms Kickin Hawk: oh yeah! he kicks 3 esotericas in the face and takes 2 by he head and hits one at the other. 3 more appear Kickin Hawk: what's with you He kicks them all away with one shot. he transforms XLR8: well bye! He runs away. we see him running XLR8: what now? He thinks a bit XLR8: I need a new alien he transforms Reioa: Not what I was going for, but Reioa is ok. He shapeshifts his head into Azmuth's and legs into XLR8's. He starts running. Reioa: I got it! He starts to run Faster. Later we see him as MindFlip in the Esoterica base. he sneaks to the center of the base. inside there is a Gigant Core/Sphere. he wlks towords and transforms Diamondhead: i wonder what happends when i smash it?? He Touches it with his hand Some one (From Behind): stop it! Reo turns around and sees an Esoterica Diamondhead: Who are you 2 more come from behind him The 3 Esoterica guys: I am ESOTERICA - Elite Soldier Of The Elite Rulers, I 0112 Created by Azmuth. You are getting in our way of.. Diamondhead: Azmuth!? In the way of what? Elite Rulers? The 3 Esotericas: You will find out soon! They take out 3 masks. Diamondhead shoots Diamond shards at the 3, they dodge Diamondhead: oh no, I am not becoming one of you guys! Then 97 more Esotericas show up Diamondhead: Oh Shill! Esoterica 4: should we call the others? Diamondhead: others?? The Esotericas start to walk towords him Esoterica 1: Yes! Even more, esotericas show up (there are about 1000 here) Diamondhead: Total Shill! The Accelertrix starts to Beap Diamondhead: Not now! The Accelertrix time out, but reo transforms (The Accelertix transformed him) Balance Flame: What the? He shoots Some Esotericas. we see Deap space, there we see Good reo and Bad Reo Good Reo: what now? Bad Reo: Nothing Good Reo: Cmon! Do you want to be destroyed? Bad Reo: what do you mean? Good Reo: well, if we don't Survive this battle, the Esotericas are going to take the Watch and we will be destroyed Bad Reo: say what?! we see Balance Flame and the Esotericas again. Balance Flame Blasts them all away Balance Flame: Stop where you are! He opens a Portal. we see Space again. Good Reo: wait! Most of them are Humans and the others are Different species Bad Reo: so!? Good Reo: we can't Banish them! we need to heal them Bad Reo:No Way Good Reo: but we will banish the 3 original ones Bad Reo: okey He smilles. we see Balance Flame Sending all of the esotericas in the portal. The True form comes out. Later when all are healed. The takes the 3 Original Balance Flame: Be Banished For Forever in the Death Void. He sends them into the portal and closes it. then he turns back. Reo looks around. Reo: I have to get them home. He transforms Jetray: Jatray! Whoo! later we see him flying and holding 3 aliens. he lands at the Plumber base Jetray: That's the last of them. Plumber: Okay, be ready for taking off! Reo turns back. the ship closes and flys off. Reo: I need some sleep. he looks outside. the sun is Rising. Reo: aww man! Later we see him walking. Reo: Wait, they said they were created by azmuth!? but why? Elite Kings? I know who to ask He starts to run THE END Characters *Reo Jones *Random Plumber Villains *Esoterica **Mick Mercer **Nick Mercer **Mr. Mercer **Mrs. Mercer Aliens *Kickin Hawk *Fasttrack *XLR8 *Reioa *MindFlip (Cameo) *Diamondhead *Balance Flame Category:Episodes Category:Reo 54 Category:Reo 19